


Of Teams and Shinanegans

by CountessoftheBlade



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessoftheBlade/pseuds/CountessoftheBlade
Summary: Author's Note: I do not own Young Justice!
Kudos: 1





	1. Disney Songs (Part One)

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I do not own Young Justice!

Robin was bored, which was rare in the Cave. Normally, the resident speedster was the bored one, and would whine until someone (usually Robin) took him out of the Cave for a bit.

"Hey, Wally," said boy called, and the speedster glanced up from whatever he was doing.

"Yes?"

"What's your favorite Disney song?"

"Rob! We've been friends for several years! It's _Go the Distance_!"

"Right, right." The younger boy grinned, "Sorry."

He paused to write something down on a piece of paper, and left.

"Hey, Conner?" Robin's voice broke the clone out of his thoughts, and he asked, "What's up, Robin?"

"What's your favorite Disney song?"

"What?" the clone blinked, and Robin repeated his question.

"Um… I really liked _One Last Hope_. Is that what you wanted to know?"

"That works. Thanks!" the young acrobat chirped, and was gone.

"M'gann, what's your favorite Disney song?" Robin asked the Martian, who smiled, "I really like _Love Will Find A Way_. Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious," the little bird lied, and vanished before she could say another word.

He ran into Zatanna next.

"Hey, Zee," he greeted her, "What's your favorite-"

"I happen to like _Friends on the Other Side_ ," the magician said with a smirk, and watched as Robin wrote it down, then said, "Kaldur's in the gym."

"Thanks!"

"Kaldur, what's your favorite Disney song?"

"Really, my friend?" Kaldur sighed, and Robin nodded.

" _On My Way_ ," Kaldur said, and Robin wrote it down, and then asked, "Do you know where Artemis is?"

"Her room," the Atlantean said, and Robin left Kaldur alone.

Artemis, was indeed, in her room. She opened her door when Robin knocked, and asked, "What do you want, you little troll?"

"What's your favorite Disney song?"

"Um… I guess _I_ _Won't Say I'm in Love_."

"Thanks." Robin was about to leave when Artemis asked, "What about you, Robin?"

"What?"

"You asked everyone else what their favorite Disney song is. What's yours?"

"Um… I've always liked _God Help the Outcasts_."

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"So, why'd you ask us what our favorite Disney song is, Rob?" Wally asked, and Robin admitted, "I… well; I kinda wanted to sing my favorite one-"

"So, our usual shenanigans," Zatanna deadpanned, and Robin nodded.

"So," he asked, "who wants to go first?"

"Do what first?" the voice of Roy Harper asked, and Robin grinned, "Roy! You can go first!"

"What do I have to do?" the archer asked, and Robin chirped, "Sing your favorite Disney song."

"No way." The older archer growled, and Robin smirked, "Too scared, Roy?"

"No!" Roy snapped, and the little bird sing-songed, "You are!"

"No, I'm not!" the older redhead blustered, and Robin grinned, "Then prove it."

"No one laugh." The archer hissed as he glared at Robin, who smirked at him.

" _Though I may speak some tongue of old_

_Or even spit out some holy word_

_I have no strength with which to speak_

_When you sit me down and see I'm weak_ " Artemis's eyes widened; she had never thought Roy would like this song. Actually, she hadn't pegged him for a Disney guy at all.

" _We will run and scream_

_You will dance with me_

_We'll fulfill our dreams_

_And we'll be free_ "

" _We will run and scream_

_You will dance with me_

_We'll fulfill our dreams_

_And we'll be free_ "

" _We will be who we are_

_And they'll heal our scars_

_Sadness will be far away_ "

" _So I have done wrong to put me right_

_My judgement burned in black of night_

_Then I give less than I take_

_It is my fault, my own mistake_ " Roy actually glanced down at the floor as he sang that part; he knew he messed up- his pride got in the way, and he didn't know how to make it up to his mentor.

" _We will run and scream_

_You will dance with me_

_We'll fulfill our dreams_

_And we'll be free_ "

" _We will be who we are_

_And they'll heal our scars_

_Sadness will be far away_ "

An awkward pause followed the last stanza, and then Robin got an evil glint in his eyes as he asked, "Whose next?"

Everyone glanced at each other, and then simultaneously moved away from the grinning bird.

"Well," he shrugged, "I guess I'm next… unless someone wants to volunteer…"

"Nope!" Wally called, and Robin grinned, "Great! You're going next!"

"I hate you. I hate you so much," Wally grumbled, but breathed in.

" _I have often dreamed of a far off place_

_Where a great warm welcome will be waiting for me_

_Where the crowds will cheer when they see my face_

_And a voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be_ "

" _I will find my way, I can go the distance_

_I'll be there someday if I can be strong_

_I know every mile will be worth my while_

_I would go most anywhere to feel like I belong_ "

" _I am on my way - I can go the distance!_

_I don't care how far - Somehow I'll be strong_

_I know every mile will be worth my while_

_I would go most anywhere to find where I belong_ "

"Wow, Baywatch! You actually sounded pretty good!" Artemis said, and Wally smirked, "You're next."

Artemis growled; she knew she shouldn't have opened her mouth.

"Fine." She spat, and breathed in.

" _If there's a prize for rotten judgement_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history, been there, done that!_ " she sang, her eyes daring anyone to say something.

" _Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'_

_He's the earth and heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, we can see right through you_

_Girl, ya can't conceal it_

_We know how ya feel and_

_Who you're thinking of_ " Zatanna sang, a smirk on her face.

" _No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

_You swoon, you sigh_

_Why deny it, uh-oh_

_It's too cliché_

_I won't say I'm in love_ " Artemis shot back, and Roy noticed she was deliberately not looking at Kaldur. But, he shook his head, thinking he was just imaging it.

" _I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming get a grip, girl_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_ " Yep, he wasn't imaging things. Artemis was **not** looking at Kaldur. Maybe she secretly liked the Atlantean? Hmmm… maybe it was time he took up Dinah's unofficial job as matchmaker….

" _You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

_Baby, we're not buying_

_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown-up_

_When ya gonna own up_

_That ya got, got, got it bad_ " Zatanna retaliated, a spark in her eyes that told the blonde archer that things would not be going her way in the near future.

" _No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

_Give up, give in_

_Check the grin you're in love_

_This scene won't play_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_You're doin' flips read our lips_

_You're in love_ "

" _You're way off base_

_I won't say it_

_Get off my case_

_I won't say it_

_Girl, don't be proud_

_It's O.K. you're in love_

_Oh, at least out loud_

_I won't say I'm in love_ " Artemis finished, and sat down, a smirk on her face.

"That was good, my friend," Kaldur praised, and Roy noted Artemis's face flush. Oh, yes, he was **_definitely_** playing matchmaker.

"My turn," Zatanna stated, and changed her outfit to a female version of Doctor Facilitier's. Ropes appeared and wrapped themselves around Robin and Roy, both of whom yelped in shock.

" _Don't you disrespect me, little man_

_Don't you derogate or deride_

_You're in my world now, not your world_

_And I got friends on the other side_

_(He's got friends on the other side)_ " Zatanna sang as she moved around the boys, Artemis joining in at the end.

" _That's an echo, gentlemen_

_Just a little something we have here in Louisiana_

_A little parlor trick - don't worry_ " Zatanna stated as she moved around Robin, who gulped.

" _Sit down at my table_

_Put your minds at ease_

_If you relax it will enable me to do anything I please_

_I can read your future_

_I can change it 'round some, too_

_I'll look deep into your heart and soul_

_(You do have a soul, don't you, Lawrence?)_

_Make your wildest dreams come true_ " the magician's smile seemed cold and _**wrong**_ as she circled Roy, who glared at her.

" _I got voodoo_

_I got hoodoo_

_I got things I ain't even tried_

_And I got friends on the other side_

_(He's got friends on the other side)_ "

" _The cards, the cards, the cards will tell_

_The past, the present and the future as well_

_The cards, the cards, just take three_

_Take a little trip into your future with me_ " Zatanna grinned as she grabbed a deck of cards from inside her sleeves.

" _Now you, young man, are from across the sea_

_You come from two long lines of royalty_

_(I'm a royal myself on my mother's side)_

_Your lifestyle's high_

_But your funds are low_

_You need to marry a little honey whose daddy got dough_ " she addressed Robin, who stared at her as she pulled a skull out of- no, he certainly did _not_ want to know where she got it from.

" _Mom and dad cut you off, huh playboy?_

_Now y'all gotta get hitched, but hitchin' ties you down_

_You just wanna be free, hop from place to place_ "

" _But freedom takes green_

_It's the green, it's the green, it's the green you need_

_And when I looked into your future it's the green that I see_ "

" _On you, little man, I don't want to waste much time_

_You been pushed 'round all your life_

_You been pushed 'round by your mother and your sister and your brother_

_And if you was married_

_You'd be pushed 'round by your wife_

_But in your future, the you I see is exactly the man you always wanted to be_ "

" _Shake my hand_

 _Come on boys, won't you shake a poor sinner's hand?_ " holding out her hand, Zatanna watched the two boys, her eyes shining with… something.

" _Yes..._

_Are you ready?_

_**(Are you ready?)** _

_Are you ready?_

_Transformation central_

_**(Transformation central)** _

_Reformation central_

_**(Reformation central)** _

_Transmogrification central_ " Artemis joined in again.

" _Can you feel it?_

_You're changin'_

_You're changin'_

_You're changin', all right_

_I hope you're satisfied_ "

" _But if you ain't_

_Don't blame me_

_You can blame my friends on the other side_ "

" _ **(You got what you wanted)**_

 _ **(But you lost what you had)**_ " Artemis finished the song, and the two girls bowed. Robin was freed from the ropes Zatanna had conjured up, and he squeaked out, "Who's next?"

"I will go," Kaldur stated, and breathed in.

" _Tell everybody I'm on my way_

_New friends and new places to see_

_With blue skies ahead_

_Yes, I'm on my way_

_And there's nowhere else_

_That I'd rather be_ "

" _Tell everybody I'm on my way_

_And I'm loving every step I take_

_With the sun beating down_

_Yes, I'm on my way_

_And I can't keep this smile off my face_ "

" _'Cause there's nothing like seeing_

_Each other again_

_No matter what the distance between_

_And the stories that we tell_

_Will make you smile_

_Oh, it really lifts my heart_ _"_

_"_ _So tell 'em all I'm on my way_

_New friends and new places to see_

_And to sleep under the stars_

_Who could ask for more?_

_With the moon keeping watch over me_ "

" _Not the snow, not the rain_

_Can change my mind_

_The sun will come out, wait and see_

_And the feeling of the wind in your face_

_Can lift your heart_

_Oh, there's nowhere I would rather be_ "

" _'Cause I'm on my way now_

_Well and truly_

_I'm on my way now_

_I'm on my way now_

_I'm on my way now_

_I'm on my way now_ "

" _Tell everybody I'm on my way_

_And I just can't wait to be there_

_With blue skies ahead_

_Yes, I'm on my way_

_And nothing but good times to share_ "

" _So tell everybody I'm on my way_

_And I just can't wait to be home_

_With the sun beating down_

_Yes, I'm on my way_

_And nothing but good times to show_

_I'm on my way_ "

" _Yes, I'm on my way_ " When the Atlantean finished, M'gann chirped, "I'll go!"

"Sorry, M'gann," Dick yawned, "can you wait 'til tomorrow?"

"Oh. Sure."


	2. Disney Songs (Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I do not own Young Justice.

The next morning, the Team was back in the living room. M'gann breathed in, and closed her eyes for a second.

" _In a perfect world_

_One we've never known_

_We would never need_

_To face the world alone_

_They can have the world_

_We'll create our own_

_I may not be brave or strong or smart_

_But somewhere in my secret heart_

_I know_ "

" _Love will find a way_

_Anywhere I go_

_I am home_

_If you are there beside me_

_Like dark_

_Turning into day_

_Somehow we'll come through_

_Now that I found you_

_Love will find a way_ "

" _I was so afraid_

_Now I realize_

_Love is never wrong_

_And so it never dies_ "

" _There's a perfect world_

_Shining in your eyes_

_And if only they could feel it too_

_The happiness I feel with you_

_They'd know_ "

" _Love will find a way_

_Anywhere we go_

_We're home_

_If we are there together_

_Like dark_

_Turning into day_

_Somehow we'll come through_

_Now that I found you_

_Love will find a way_ " she finished, and smiled shyly.

"I'll go next," Connor volunteered, and everyone looked at him.

" _So, ya' wanna be a hero, kid?_

_Well, whoop-de-do!_

_I have been around the block before_

_With blockheads just like you_

_Each and every one a disappointment_

_Pain for which there ain't no ointment_

_So much for excuses - Though a kid of Zeus_

_Is asking me to jump into the fray!_

_My answer is two words...O.K!_

_You win_

_Oh gods_

_Oy vay!_ "

" _I've given up hope that someone would come along_

_A fella who'd ring the bell for once, not the gong!_

_The kind who wins trophies - won't settle for low fees_

_At least semi-pro fees_

_But NO! I get the greenhorn_ "

" _I've been out to pasture pal, my ambition gone!_

_Content to spend lazy days and to graze my lawn_

_But you need an advisor, a satyr but wiser_

_A good merchandiser, and oohh!_

_There goes my ulcer!_ "

" _I'm down to one last hope - and I hope it's you_

_Though, kid, you're not exactly a dream come true_

_I've trained enough turkeys who never came through_

_You're my one last hope, so you'll have to do!_

_Demigods have faced the odds and ended up a mockery_

_Don't believe the stories that you read on all the crockery_

_To be a true hero, kid, is a dying art_

_Like painting a masterpiece, it's a work of heart_

_It takes more than sinew - comes down to what's in you_

_You have to continue to grow...now that's more like it!_ "

" _I'm down to one last shot and my last high note_

_Before that blasted Underworld gets my goat_

_My dreams are on you, kid - go make 'em come true!_

_Climb that uphill slope, keep pushin' that envelope!_

_You're my one last hope and, kid, it's up to you!_ " Connor finished, and glanced at his teammates, looking almost embarrassed, but Robin grinned, "That was amazing, Connor! Well, looks like it's my turn."

Robin breathed in, and looked away from his Team.

" _I don't know if You can hear me_

_Or if You're even there_

_I don't know if You would listen_

_To a_ _Roma_ _'s prayer_

_Yes, I know I'm just an outcast_

_I shouldn't speak to You_

_Still I see Your face and wonder_

_Were You once an outcast too?_ " Robin felt tears in his eyes; he loved and hated this song. Loved because it was about a Roma like him; hated because he often felt like an outcast.

" _God help the outcasts_

_Hungry from birth_

_Show them the mercy_

_They don't find on earth_

_God help my people_

_We look to You still_

_God help the outcasts_

_Or nobody will_ "

" _I ask for wealth_

_I ask for fame_

_I ask for glory to shine on my name_

_I ask for love I can possess_

_I ask for God and His angels to bless me_ " Wally sang softly, glancing at his friend in concern. He still wasn't looking at any of them.

" _I ask for nothing_

_I can get by_

_But I know so many_

_Less lucky than I_

_Please help my people_

_The poor and downtrod_

_I thought we all were_

_The children of God_

_God help the outcasts_

_Children of God!_ " When Robin finished, he quickly excused himself, and hurried out. Connor looked ready to follow, but Wally stopped him, saying, "Let me go, Con."

Wally found his friend sitting on the trapeze. Wally knew the bird felt at home in high places, but Wally didn't join him. Instead, he just sat down on the ground, waiting. After a few minutes, Dick murmured, "Is it bad that I hate that song?"

"No." Wally immediately stated, and Dick sighed. A few minutes later, the acrobat hung over the wire like a bat, and Wally muttered, "How can that be comfortable?"

Dick's eyes sparkled with something, and he called down, "Just try it!"

"You're not gonna give me any peace 'til I do, are you?"

"Yep! Just come up here!" Dick called, and Wally groaned as he stood, and muttered, "Someone's gonna die. And that someone's _me_."

"Oh, don't be like that!" Dick cried, and scooted over so that Wally would have room to hang. Carefully, the red-head climbed to where his friend was, and cautiously sat down on the edge, before he joined his friend.

A few hours later, Artemis came in to the gym, clearly looking for them. The archer's jaw dropped, and she yelped, "You two are going to break your necks!"

Robin frowned at her, and muttered, "I'm comfortable."

"Our new den-mother is here," Artemis informed the two, and Wally asked, "Who is it?"

"Huntress," the archer scowled, "Apparently I have English homework."

"English is the Devil's work," Robin declared with a scowl. Wally winced in sympathy for the bird; he was still trying to learn the language, and would often slip back into his native language.

"Robin," a voice scolded, "English is not the Devil's work. Besides, you still need to do your homework."

"Hi, Miss Bertinelli," Dick squeaked, "I actually did it already."

"Oh?" Huntress raised an eyebrow, and Dick nodded, "Let me get it."

He jumped off the trapeze, and Wally watched as he did a quadruple summersault ( _Now you're just practically screaming_ **_I'm Richard Grayson_** **!** Wally thought with a small smirk) to the ground, and then dashed off, returning with a piece of paper. Handing it to Huntress, Dick smiled, "I would have given it to you yesterday, but there was a sub."

"I see. Is Nightshade here?"

"No, ma'am."

Several more hours passed, and Wally was _**still**_ hanging upside down. Robin had taken his spot back after he gave his English homework to Huntress, and had joked that Wally was now officially a Bat, and as such, needed a new outfit. Wally was mock offended, and cried out that he was a Flash, not a Bat, but Dick had looked at him, and said seriously, "You're a Bat Flash, Wally. But, mostly a Bat."

"What's Connor, then?"

"A Bat."

"Oh, no. Bats already has you, two Nights, _and_ a Red Robin!"

"Don't forget Spoiler, Black Bat, and Batgirl!" Robin chirped, and Wally muttered, "How could I?"

Robin laughed, and said, "This is nice. Us just chilling here like-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Wally mock-warned, and the other boy smiled, "A couple of bats."

"My friends," Kaldur called as he entered the room, "perhaps it is time for you to come down?"

"Okay," Dick chirped, and straightened his legs, allowing himself to fall. Kaldur _moved_ , and caught the younger boy as Wally materialized on the ground.


	3. At Haly's Circus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Young Justice or any of the characters that appear in this series.

It had been a few weeks since the mission to Haly's Circus, but somehow, Robin seemed… tense, like there was something in the past that had been resurrected against his will. But it wasn't just the youngest member of the Team who was acting like that; Artemis had been spotted shooting her fellow Gothamite incomprehensible looks that no one had been able to translate yet and actually shying away from him at one point. Kaldur had no idea what was going on, but he knew that if it continued any longer, he was going to lock the two of them in a room until they fixed it. Their attitude wasn't helping inter-Team relationships at all, and they had to get their heads back in the game before they went on a mission and someone got hurt.

Then Robin waltzed into the Cave, sunglasses in hand and a nervous smile on his lips as he told them, "My name is Richard Grayson."

Only Artemis had any clue why that name was important besides a vague sense that the person it belonged to was a celebrity. And her reaction was just to stare blankly at him for a good minute. Wally was actually timing it; after ten seconds passed he began speculating that the archer was broken. It had taken M'gann's innocent question about being a celebrity that snapped her out of it, and after getting the tragic background out of the way, Artemis inquired in a deceptively even voice, "Why tell us now?"

"Because Haly's is going to be in Gotham soon and I'm putting on a special one night-only performance," Dick quietly explained. "I do it every year, and this time, I'd like you guys to be there."

"We would be honored," Kaldur smiled, lightly clapping the boy on the shoulder. "What date will you perform on?"

Since he hadn't gone with the others (Wally hadn't either, but he knew Robin's identity already, so he didn't quite count) on the mission to the circus, Kaldur had no idea what to expect. The rest of the Team hadn't been very helpful when trying to explain things to him, and Artemis had never been to one either, so she was even worse than him. He was slightly disappointed when she claimed that something came up at the last second that meant she couldn't go; he had planned on reveling in their shared ignorance together. Still, it wasn't that bad, all things considered. Thanks to his history with the circus, Robin was able to give them a behind-the-scenes tour.

The animals were close to first place when it came to the most interesting sights, but it was ultimately the dark-haired girl that they ran into that won out in the end. Like Robin, she was dressed in a light green costume with a golden 'G' gleaming on the chest, but hers wasn't a bodysuit like his. Instead, she wore a chiton-like wrap that fell to her knees, underneath which was a pair of darker green leggings. She also had on a pair of sandals that had clearly been inspired by the Greeks, as had the elaborate braids woven into the waterfall that was her hair. On her feet were a pair of sandals, and Kaldur noted the wooden bow in her hand.

As soon as Robin saw the girl, he took off with a cry of, "Diana!"

"Hello, _ít lông vũ_ ," she murmured as Dick hugged her.

"Where have you been? You left without a word!" the boy accused, and the girl actually flushed slightly.

"I'm sorry about leaving," she said, and Dick glared at her.

"That's not answering my question," he pouted, but whatever he was going to say next was cut off by the strongman telling his friends that the show was going to start soon. Robin grinned, told them to enjoy the show, and waved as they left.

Needless to say, Kaldur was impressed by the show. His eyes never left the acts, and then Haly announced Dick.

"Tonight, ladies and gentlemen," the ringmaster announced, "we welcome back the last Flying Grayson for this one- night performance!"

The crowd burst into cheers, and Haly continued over the cheers, "Tonight, young Richard will attempt the trick his family was going to do. Please, ladies and gentlemen, I ask that you stay silent until he is finished."

"What is he thinking?!" a voice behind Kaldur hissed, "Dickie-bird could get seriously hurt!"

"Todd, you know he takes the same risks every night," another voice replied, and the first voice growled, "Demon, he's gonna do the trick his family _died_ doing! Doesn't that worry you?"

"Of course it does! I may not like it, but it is what he has decided to do. Now, shut up, and watch."

Kaldur tuned out the conversation behind him, focusing instead on Dick as he came out, the dark-haired girl at his side. She said something to him, and he smiled, before saying something back. He was handed an apple, and Diana called out, "Ladies and gentlemen, we are trained professionals. Please don't try this at home!"

Diana removed her sandals, and moved into a handstand, grabbing the bow with her feet. Nocking an arrow, she waited as Dick placed the apple on his head, and then seemed to freeze.

"He trusts some stranger not to place an arrow in his neck?" the voice of the person Kaldur assumed was Todd murmured, and was shushed by the second person. Returning his attention to the scene in front of him, the Atlantean watched as the arrow soared over his little brother's (when did he start thinking of the youngest member of the Team like that?) head, and Dick grinned as the apple went flying into the wall. Jogging over to where the arrow was, Dick pulled it out of the wall, and held up the apple. Returning to where he had been, the smaller boy threw the apple into the air, and Diana tracked it for a minute, and fired yet another arrow, which cut the apple in two. The two halves fell into a palm, and the two bowed.

After that, Dick climbed up to the trapeze, and paused. He glanced down at Diana, who smiled, and nodded. With that, the young acrobat seemed to take heart, and began to fly. He soared through the air, but Kaldur could tell that there should be more people. The crowd was dead silent, and Kaldur heard another voice from behind him whisper, "Don't fall; don't fall," as the young acrobat performed a quadruple somersault, and launched himself towards another bar. Dick continued to fly, and everyone heard him laugh as he performed. It wasn't the laugh the Team had associated with him, the Atlantean noted, but a real, genuine laugh of a child.

It seemed like the young teen was casting a spell as he flew, and no one could look away as his show reached its peak. The people behind the Team seemed to be holding their breath, and for good reason, Kaldur thought. They seemed to know the acrobat (and his history), and when he landed safely, the group seemed to remember to breathe. Haly closed the show, and Kaldur led his friends (family) to the back, where they saw a group of four men (a man and three older teens, really) near Dick.

"I'm _**fine**_!" the bird protested as the Team came closer. "Honest, Jay!"

"You worried Demon! Do you know how hard that is, Birdie?!"

"Yes, I know." Dick's shoulders seemed to slump, and one of the older teens sighed, "You couldn't have warned u

It had been a few weeks since the mission to Haly's Circus, but somehow, Robin seemed… tense, like there was something in the past that had been resurrected against his will. But it wasn't just the youngest member of the Team who was acting like that; Artemis had been spotted shooting her fellow Gothamite incomprehensible looks that no one had been able to translate yet and actually shying away from him at one point. Kaldur had no idea what was going on, but he knew that if it continued any longer, he was going to lock the two of them in a room until they fixed it. Their attitude wasn't helping inter-Team relationships at all, and they had to get their heads back in the game before they went on a mission and someone got hurt.

Then Robin waltzed into the Cave, sunglasses in hand and a nervous smile on his lips as he told them, "My name is Richard Grayson."

Only Artemis had any clue why that name was important besides a vague sense that the person it belonged to was a celebrity. And her reaction was just to stare blankly at him for a good minute. Wally was actually timing it; after ten seconds passed he began speculating that the archer was broken. It had taken M'gann's innocent question about being a celebrity that snapped her out of it, and after getting the tragic background out of the way, Artemis inquired in a deceptively even voice, "Why tell us now?"

"Because Haly's is going to be in Gotham soon and I'm putting on a special one night-only performance," Dick quietly explained. "I do it every year, and this time, I'd like you guys to be there."

"We would be honored," Kaldur smiled, lightly clapping the boy on the shoulder. "What date will you perform on?"

Since he hadn't gone with the others (Wally hadn't either, but he knew Robin's identity already, so he didn't quite count) on the mission to the circus, Kaldur had no idea what to expect. The rest of the Team hadn't been very helpful when trying to explain things to him, and Artemis had never been to one either, so she was even worse than him. He was slightly disappointed when she claimed that something came up at the last second that meant she couldn't go; he had planned on reveling in their shared ignorance together. Still, it wasn't that bad, all things considered. Thanks to his history with the circus, Robin was able to give them a behind-the-scenes tour.

The animals were close to first place when it came to the most interesting sights, but it was ultimately the dark-haired girl that they ran into that won out in the end. Like Robin, she was dressed in a light green costume with a golden 'G' gleaming on the chest, but hers wasn't a bodysuit like his. Instead, she wore a chiton-like wrap that fell to her knees, underneath which was a pair of darker green leggings. She also had on a pair of sandals that had clearly been inspired by the Greeks, as had the elaborate braids woven into the waterfall that was her hair. On her feet were a pair of sandals, and Kaldur noted the wooden bow in her hand.

As soon as Robin saw the girl, he took off with a cry of, "Diana!"

"Hello, _ít lông vũ_ ," she murmured as Dick hugged her.

"Where have you been? You left without a word!" the boy accused, and the girl actually flushed slightly.

"I'm sorry about leaving," she said, and Dick glared at her.

"That's not answering my question," he pouted, but whatever he was going to say next was cut off by the strongman telling his friends that the show was going to start soon. Robin grinned, told them to enjoy the show, and waved as they left.

Needless to say, Kaldur was impressed by the show. His eyes never left the acts, and then Haly announced Dick.

"Tonight, ladies and gentlemen," the ringmaster announced, "we welcome back the last Flying Grayson for this one- night performance!"

The crowd burst into cheers, and Haly continued over the cheers, "Tonight, young Richard will attempt the trick his family was going to do. Please, ladies and gentlemen, I ask that you stay silent until he is finished."

"What is he thinking?!" a voice behind Kaldur hissed, "Dickie-bird could get seriously hurt!"

"Todd, you know he takes the same risks every night," another voice replied, and the first voice growled, "Demon, he's gonna do the trick his family _died_ doing! Doesn't that worry you?"

"Of course it does! I may not like it, but it is what he has decided to do. Now, shut up, and watch."

Kaldur tuned out the conversation behind him, focusing instead on Dick as he came out, the dark-haired girl at his side. She said something to him, and he smiled, before saying something back. He was handed an apple, and Diana called out, "Ladies and gentlemen, we are trained professionals. Please don't try this at home!"

Diana removed her sandals, and moved into a handstand, grabbing the bow with her feet. Nocking an arrow, she waited as Dick placed the apple on his head, and then seemed to freeze.

"He trusts some stranger not to place an arrow in his neck?" the voice of the person Kaldur assumed was Todd murmured, and was shushed by the second person. Returning his attention to the scene in front of him, the Atlantean watched as the arrow soared over his little brother's (when did he start thinking of the youngest member of the Team like that?) head, and Dick grinned as the apple went flying into the wall. Jogging over to where the arrow was, Dick pulled it out of the wall, and held up the apple. Returning to where he had been, the smaller boy threw the apple into the air, and Diana tracked it for a minute, and fired yet another arrow, which cut the apple in two. The two halves fell into a palm, and the two bowed.

After that, Dick climbed up to the trapeze, and paused. He glanced down at Diana, who smiled, and nodded. With that, the young acrobat seemed to take heart, and began to fly. He soared through the air, but Kaldur could tell that there should be more people. The crowd was dead silent, and Kaldur heard another voice from behind him whisper, "Don't fall; don't fall," as the young acrobat performed a quadruple somersault, and launched himself towards another bar. Dick continued to fly, and everyone heard him laugh as he performed. It wasn't the laugh the Team had associated with him, the Atlantean noted, but a real, genuine laugh of a child.

It seemed like the young teen was casting a spell as he flew, and no one could look away as his show reached its peak. The people behind the Team seemed to be holding their breath, and for good reason, Kaldur thought. They seemed to know the acrobat (and his history), and when he landed safely, the group seemed to remember to breathe. Haly closed the show, and Kaldur led his friends (family) to the back, where they saw a group of four men (a man and three older teens, really) near Dick.

"I'm _**fine**_!" the bird protested as the Team came closer. "Honest, Jay!"

"You worried Demon! Do you know how hard that is, Birdie?!"

"Yes, I know." Dick's shoulders seemed to slump, and one of the older teens sighed, "You couldn't have warned us before hand?"

"And ruin the surprise?" Dick grinned, only to freeze when 'Demon' stated, "You should have warned us."

"Sorry." Dick murmured, and then glanced sheepishly at the oldest man, saying, "I… may or may not have told the Team, and may or may not have invited them to come here."

"Dick…" the man sighed, and told the Team, "You are welcome to stay the night, then."

It had been a few weeks since the mission to Haly's Circus, but somehow, Robin seemed… tense, like there was something in the past that had been resurrected against his will. But it wasn't just the youngest member of the Team who was acting like that; Artemis had been spotted shooting her fellow Gothamite incomprehensible looks that no one had been able to translate yet and actually shying away from him at one point. Kaldur had no idea what was going on, but he knew that if it continued any longer, he was going to lock the two of them in a room until they fixed it. Their attitude wasn't helping inter-Team relationships at all, and they had to get their heads back in the game before they went on a mission and someone got hurt.

Then Robin waltzed into the Cave, sunglasses in hand and a nervous smile on his lips as he told them, "My name is Richard Grayson."

Only Artemis had any clue why that name was important besides a vague sense that the person it belonged to was a celebrity. And her reaction was just to stare blankly at him for a good minute. Wally was actually timing it; after ten seconds passed he began speculating that the archer was broken. It had taken M'gann's innocent question about being a celebrity that snapped her out of it, and after getting the tragic background out of the way, Artemis inquired in a deceptively even voice, "Why tell us now?"

"Because Haly's is going to be in Gotham soon and I'm putting on a special one night-only performance," Dick quietly explained. "I do it every year, and this time, I'd like you guys to be there."

"We would be honored," Kaldur smiled, lightly clapping the boy on the shoulder. "What date will you perform on?"

Since he hadn't gone with the others (Wally hadn't either, but he knew Robin's identity already, so he didn't quite count) on the mission to the circus, Kaldur had no idea what to expect. The rest of the Team hadn't been very helpful when trying to explain things to him, and Artemis had never been to one either, so she was even worse than him. He was slightly disappointed when she claimed that something came up at the last second that meant she couldn't go; he had planned on reveling in their shared ignorance together. Still, it wasn't that bad, all things considered. Thanks to his history with the circus, Robin was able to give them a behind-the-scenes tour.

The animals were close to first place when it came to the most interesting sights, but it was ultimately the dark-haired girl that they ran into that won out in the end. Like Robin, she was dressed in a light green costume with a golden 'G' gleaming on the chest, but hers wasn't a bodysuit like his. Instead, she wore a chiton-like wrap that fell to her knees, underneath which was a pair of darker green leggings. She also had on a pair of sandals that had clearly been inspired by the Greeks, as had the elaborate braids woven into the waterfall that was her hair. On her feet were a pair of sandals, and Kaldur noted the wooden bow in her hand.

As soon as Robin saw the girl, he took off with a cry of, "Diana!"

"Hello, _ít lông vũ_ ," she murmured as Dick hugged her.

"Where have you been? You left without a word!" the boy accused, and the girl actually flushed slightly.

"I'm sorry about leaving," she said, and Dick glared at her.

"That's not answering my question," he pouted, but whatever he was going to say next was cut off by the strongman telling his friends that the show was going to start soon. Robin grinned, told them to enjoy the show, and waved as they left.

Needless to say, Kaldur was impressed by the show. His eyes never left the acts, and then Haly announced Dick.

"Tonight, ladies and gentlemen," the ringmaster announced, "we welcome back the last Flying Grayson for this one- night performance!"

The crowd burst into cheers, and Haly continued over the cheers, "Tonight, young Richard will attempt the trick his family was going to do. Please, ladies and gentlemen, I ask that you stay silent until he is finished."

"What is he thinking?!" a voice behind Kaldur hissed, "Dickie-bird could get seriously hurt!"

"Todd, you know he takes the same risks every night," another voice replied, and the first voice growled, "Demon, he's gonna do the trick his family _died_ doing! Doesn't that worry you?"

"Of course it does! I may not like it, but it is what he has decided to do. Now, shut up, and watch."

Kaldur tuned out the conversation behind him, focusing instead on Dick as he came out, the dark-haired girl at his side. She said something to him, and he smiled, before saying something back. He was handed an apple, and Diana called out, "Ladies and gentlemen, we are trained professionals. Please don't try this at home!"

Diana removed her sandals, and moved into a handstand, grabbing the bow with her feet. Nocking an arrow, she waited as Dick placed the apple on his head, and then seemed to freeze.

"He trusts some stranger not to place an arrow in his neck?" the voice of the person Kaldur assumed was Todd murmured, and was shushed by the second person. Returning his attention to the scene in front of him, the Atlantean watched as the arrow soared over his little brother's (when did he start thinking of the youngest member of the Team like that?) head, and Dick grinned as the apple went flying into the wall. Jogging over to where the arrow was, Dick pulled it out of the wall, and held up the apple. Returning to where he had been, the smaller boy threw the apple into the air, and Diana tracked it for a minute, and fired yet another arrow, which cut the apple in two. The two halves fell into a palm, and the two bowed.

After that, Dick climbed up to the trapeze, and paused. He glanced down at Diana, who smiled, and nodded. With that, the young acrobat seemed to take heart, and began to fly. He soared through the air, but Kaldur could tell that there should be more people. The crowd was dead silent, and Kaldur heard another voice from behind him whisper, "Don't fall; don't fall," as the young acrobat performed a quadruple somersault, and launched himself towards another bar. Dick continued to fly, and everyone heard him laugh as he performed. It wasn't the laugh the Team had associated with him, the Atlantean noted, but a real, genuine laugh of a child.

It seemed like the young teen was casting a spell as he flew, and no one could look away as his show reached its peak. The people behind the Team seemed to be holding their breath, and for good reason, Kaldur thought. They seemed to know the acrobat (and his history), and when he landed safely, the group seemed to remember to breathe. Haly closed the show, and Kaldur led his friends (family) to the back, where they saw a group of four men (a man and three older teens, really) near Dick.

"I'm _**fine**_!" the bird protested as the Team came closer. "Honest, Jay!"

"You worried Demon! Do you know how hard that is, Birdie?!"

"Yes, I know." Dick's shoulders seemed to slump, and one of the older teens sighed, "You couldn't have warned us before hand?"

"And ruin the surprise?" Dick grinned, only to freeze when 'Demon' stated, "You should have warned us."

"Sorry." Dick murmured, and then glanced sheepishly at the oldest man, saying, "I… may or may not have told the Team, and may or may not have invited them to come here."

"Dick…" the man sighed, and told the Team, "You are welcome to stay the night, then."

s before hand?"

"And ruin the surprise?" Dick grinned, only to freeze when 'Demon' stated, "You should have warned us."

"Sorry." Dick murmured, and then glanced sheepishly at the oldest man, saying, "I… may or may not have told the Team, and may or may not have invited them to come here."

"Dick…" the man sighed, and told the Team, "You are welcome to stay the night, then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is a wrap! Was anyone able to figure out why Artemis wasn't able to join the Team? Anyways, Diana called Dick little feather in Vietnamese- a hint to her real identity.


	4. A Family Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Young Justice. It belongs to it’s owner. I am changing some things to better fit with this story, such as how many languages Dick can speak.

Wally was vibrating in place as he waited for Robin to arrive. He was sure everyone else had questions, but he had told them to wait until Robin -Nightwing, now, he reminded himself – came. Finally, the computer announced his friend’s name, and Wally zipped over.   
“Hey Wally,” Dick said, a small smile on his face. “What’s up?”  
“Family reunion,” Wally explained, and Dick’s smile grew.   
“And you want me to come after last time?”   
“Last time wasn’t even your fault!” Wally protested. “And you got a sword out of it!”  
“Last time?” Artemis questioned, but Dick sighed, “Story for another time. Anyways, I’ll come if you can promise me no gods are going to pop up with quests for us.”  
“Considering who my cousin is, you’re kinda out of luck on the gods popping up,” Wally reminded Dick, who groaned.   
“Fine, but I’m bringing the sword.”   
The family reunion apparently took place in Ireland, not Central like many of the Team had thought. They had taken the bioship to get there, Dick quietly grumbling under his breath.  
“Richard!” A young voice called as they exited, and Dick grinned despite his earlier griping. A kid raced over to them, his eyes lighting up when he saw the sword on Dick’s back.   
“Ailill,” Nightwing laughed, “you can call me Dick. I’ve heard all the jokes; it’s fine.”  
“Hey, Ailill,” Wally called. “No greeting for me?”  
“You, I see every month,” Ailill said, “him I see once a year! If that!”  
“Fair,” Wally shrugged. “Anything happen yet?”  
“No,” Ailill replied with a shrug. “But you know how easily that could change.”  
“Where are we going this time?” Dick asked, and Ailill grinned, “Old Murphy's barn.”  
“Isn’t it filled with grain?” Dick asked Wally, who simply smiled.   
“You’ll see,” Ailill and Wally said in unison.  
“Is anyone else confused?” Artemis asked, and everyone else nodded.   
“Most of my family comes from Ireland,” Wally explained as they walked, “so we hold the reunions here.”  
“Of course,” Dick piped up, “something always seems to happen every time.”  
“Most of it is an accident, A Chroí!” Wally protested, and Dick raised a brow.  
“You two can’t say something like that and not explain!” Artemis cried.   
“We will,” Dick promised, his eyes seeming to glow for a minute.  
They followed Ailill in silence after that, and came across an old barn. It had been decorated with flowers and banners, one declaring it was the Ballroom of Romance. Dick gasped in delight and turned to Wally, who gently pulled him into a hug.   
A woman came up to them, and Wally cheered, “Aunt Lydia! You came!”   
“Of course I did, little one.” she replied, a grin on her face. Another woman came over, a coat slung over one arm.  
“You forgot your coat, my love,” she said.  
“Ah, thank you. Everyone, this is my wife, Sorcha.” Lydia said proudly.   
“You just enjoy saying that.” Sorcha teased, her eyes alight with mischief.   
“Not many can say they were wed by the Queen of the Fae Folk,” Lydia shot back, and Sorcha laughed.   
“Dick?” Wally questioned, and Dick glanced at him.  
“Yes, Wally?”  
“Care to dance, good sir?” At the speedster’s question, Dick nodded and let Wally lead him to the dance floor. Lydia watched them for a moment, and grinned, “They remind me of us, Sor.”   
Later that night, after everything had settled down, Wally moved over to Dick, and knelt down. He pulled out a box and opened it to reveal a ring. Dick gasped, and breathed, “Wally...”  
“An luífeása le mo mhuintirse?” Wally asked Dick, who smiled. Ailill whispered that the phrase was an old marriage proposal, and when Kaldur asked what it meant, replied, “Would you like to be buried with my people.”  
“I would spend a thousand lifetimes with you,” Dick replied. “Yes.”  
Cheers exploded from Wally’s family, Barry being one of the loudest. Wally slipped the ring onto Dick’s hand, and the younger boy examined it in awe. Wally yanked Dick into a hug and murmured something to him that caused Dick to blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done! I may include more shenanigans with Wally’s family as a separate story or more chapters in this story. Anyways. In case anyone is wondering, Wally’s Aunt Lydia is a selkie whose wife didn’t hide her coat. I’ll write their story at a later date.  
> Translations in this chapter:   
> A Chroí: My heart. Typically used for lovers.


End file.
